Hero brine
It all started when i was playing minecraft on my main survival world when i saw a message saying “hero_brine joined the game” i assumed that it was just one of my friends playing a trick on me i looked around but i didn’t see any one then i noticed some movement from the corner of my screen i looked over at my squid pond to see that all my squids had just died they didn’t die normally; however but the red sprites just stayed there not disappearing like they usually do knot only that but the water had become red i went back to my chest and grabbed a bucket when i scooped up some of the red water in the bucket i looked in my inventory the bucket said “bucket of brine” i didn't know what brine was so i looked it up “brine: water saturated or strongly impregnated with salt” it seemed that the squid had died from being in salt water i assumed that it was simply an update feature that i hadn’t heard about but i was sadly mistaken pretty soon all of the water in my world was turning to brine i thought that it was strange but then i fell into one of the ponds of brine the instant i hit the brine it was like i went through a portal i seemed to be in a place that looked like the end but with red unfamiliar blocks instead of endstone and pools of brine everywhere also there were a bunch of mobs that looked like red squids covered in a thin layer of salt; they also seemed to be covered in a thin layer of salt suddenly the mobs started attacking me then just when i was at half a heart i heard deep voice say “cease” then the mobs stopped i looked up and saw him: hero_brine he looked like steve but with red eyes and covered in a thin layer of salt but the scariest thing was when i looked into his eyes they were the most handsome eyes i had ever seen he blushed slightly then leaned into a kiss “what am i thinking” i thought “i’m straight” but when i looked into his eyes it felt so right; we kissed under the watchful eyes of the brine squids and then i understood why he had joined this game; why he had lured me to this brine dimension; he simply wanted love. After that i was teleported back to the nomal world and the water was back to normal i tried jumping into ponds but nothing happened i had no way of getting back to hero_brine every day i go to that world hoping for something; any sign that he was still with me but there has been nothing; not even one drop of brine; i may be crazy but i miss him; i can almost still taste the salt from his lips Comment below if you know anything about hero_brine. Have an awesome saturday my awesome friends Even a Lowly Brine Squid Can Feel Love>> Category:Herobrine Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Wall of Text